


Dinner?

by LarryImpala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, My version of the events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryImpala/pseuds/LarryImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different version of the first Johnlock meeting after Sherlock's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)

John was sitting at the restaurant bar, waiting. He couldn't stop looking at the message he had received that morning.

**"Dinner ? SH"**

It wasn't the first message of that kind he had received in the past three years. He didn't know how but some people got his phone number and, though it didn't happened has much as the first months, he had received many messages from people pretending to be Sherlock. But even when John had long ago given up hope , there he was, on the restaurant where he shared his first dinner with the detective.

After 7pm, a tall man with black hair and wrapped in a trench coat came into the restaurant . The man approached his old friend and when he was right behind him he tapped his shoulder. John turned smiling because of the conversation he was having with the waitress but when he saw his friend his expression changed radically . They stared at each other in silence. Many unanswered questions in the air. Then Sherlock finally opened his mouth to speak .

"Hello J..." But he couldn't finish the sentence. The doctor punched him so hard that the detective lost his balance and fell. When Sherlock got up he could see John leaving the restaurant.

Holmes ran after him and when he catched up with him, he grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.

"You-" John started to say as he turned. His face was red with rage. His eyes almost wet and his fists clenched, holding back the urge to punch him again.  "You were dead". -

"John , let me ..."

"Shut up" John closed his eyes and told him to shut up with his index finger. Sherlock did. "Three years ..." Silence again. Watson opened his eyes and looked directly into the other man's eyes. "I begged for you not to be dead . For months I refused to believe that you were gone , I". He was gradually lowering the tone of his voice and spoke choppy. "You left me Sherlock" It had been months sicne he had said his name out loud. "And I was broken . You... You broke me."

In response Sherlock took John's face with both hands and kissed him hard . John kissed back almost immediately. It was certainly not as a first kiss often goes. It was a kiss full of anger, regret, pain , despair. Their tongues seemed to fight and John bit his lower lip hard, not caring when he noticed a slight taste of blood in his mouth . It helped him to know that Sherlock was really there. They separated to get air but their foreheads were still together. John had put his arms around Sherlock to embrace him, afraid he could go away again anytime. After a few seconds of silence, John spoke, looking at Sherlock's closed eyes.

"I'm engaged." Sherlock looked up and fixed his eyes on John. "I'm getting married Sherlock." The detective decided that that was something they could deal later.

"I do not like the mustache".

John smiled slightly and gave him a soft, short kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Then it is staying and that 's final"


End file.
